


Scream For Me

by karfishylicious



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Amputation, Cutting, Death, Gore, Vomiting, eye gore, noncon, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karfishylicious/pseuds/karfishylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just wanted something to vent my thoughts with, and why not push all my violent thoughts and needs onto Rhys? no plot really, takes place after ep 5, au where helios never crashed and Jack is still alive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream For Me

Rhys sat in the large chair in Jack's office, half naked and strapped down so that he was completely immobile. His cybernetic arm was long removed and Echo eye forcibly shut off. He sat in the chilled, empty room and shivered, out of fear and of cold. His eye darted about, on guard constantly. He'd been here for around 5 minutes, and he was getting more and more nervous after every second passed. Why was he here? Rhys last remembered being in his room sleeping and then he woke up here. Had someone broke into his apartment and kidnapped him? But why take him here of all places?

Rhys heard footsteps echo towards him, fast approaching. He started to squirm. The footsteps stopped right behind him. He tried to look up and see who it was but a blind fold was slipped over his eyes. Rhys could hear the person walking in front of him, and stilled when finally the person spoke. 

"Well what a predicament you are in, Rhysie boy. What shall we do to you, huh?"

Rhys' stomach churned. It was Jack. But how did he get a body? Did someone else make it for him? His frantic thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a blade being unsheathed. 

"Rhys, Rhys, Rhys... You've been such a bad pet. All you had to do was accept your fate~ Instead you ran away and ruined it all. I would have made it quick, you know. Easy, painless. But now? Ooooh, cupcake. You're gonna suffer, you're going to beg for death. Maybe I'll be merciful enough to give it to you. But that will all depend. Now, shall we get started?"

Rhys felt the cold, sharp point of a knife being pressed into his chest and he whimpered, trying to prepare himself for what was coming. The knife sunk in and he cried out, twitching a few times. That earned Rhys a hard slap to the face and he stilled. Jack resumed with his knife and dragged it down to the bottom of Rhys' ribcage. Ignoring the cries of the younger man, he slowly drew an "H" into his skin. Jack leaned down and licked up a small bit of the blood that was dripping down from the cuts. When coming up, he noticed that the black cloth surrounding Rhys' eyes was wet with tears, and a few stray ones were slipping down his cheeks. 

Jack laughed darkly and picked up his knife again, slicing into Rhys' chest once more. This time he drew a "J". It was sloppy but legible, and Jack paused to admire his handiwork. 

"How does that feel, Rhys? To know that you are completely owned. You're marked. You're mine. What should we do next...?"

Rhys felt the cool metal trace up his arm and he whimpered. Jack took that as a good sign and he raised the knife up at Rhys' elbow, and slammed it down, chopping off his lower arm. Jack reveled in the scream that rang out, and stared down at the blood that was now pooling at the bottom of the chair. The tears were pouring now, falling down his face and chest, washing some of the blood away and getting absorbed into the deep cuts. Jack untied the now severed arm from the chair and ripped off the blindfold, waving the arm in front of Rhys. The blood was dripping down Jack's arm and staining his clothes, but he didn't really mind. 

At the sight of his severed arm in front of him, Rhys could feel the contents of his stomach rising up through his throat. He threw up suddenly, retching and sobbing. Jack giggled with joy and clapped his hands, tossing the arm away. 

"Ohh, this just keeps getting better! Lets cut you up some more~!"

Jack pushed Rhys' head back and opened up his eyelid to his good eye. He hovered the knife over it and Rhys started whimpering, trying to shy away but to no avail. Jack brought it closer and let the very tip touch the eye. Rhys was starting to beg now. 

"Jack please please please for the love of god please dont I'll do anything I swear please dont oh god Jack please please!!!!!!!!"

Jack grinned down at Rhys. 

"It's too late for that, princess."

With that, he pushed the knife in slowly, trying to hold the others head still while he screamed in agony. The fat tears became waterfalls of blood, streaming down Rhys' face. Jack pulled the knife out and Rhys screams turned to whimpers. 

"Had enough yet, Rhys? Are you done? Do you want me to stop?" Jack asked, nonchalantly wiping off the knife. 

"I... I can't take it... please kill me Jack... Please..."

"Oh, well if you insist. I'll have mercy, Rhys."

Jack swapped out his knife for a pistol, and pressed the cold barrel against Rhys' forehead."

"See you in hell, Rhys."

Jack didn't even flinch when he pulled the trigger, and simply wiped away the splattered blood from his face. 

One down, four to go.


End file.
